Intensive Carrot Unit
"This is one of the five playable quests that were available during the second Legends of Equestria stress test. In this quest you will meet a modest collection of characters that will be featuring prominently in the game's main story-line." ~KillerJH2 '' '''Intensive Carrot Unit' (stylized as INTENSIVE CARROT UNIT in-game), is a quest involving Astral Charm and some potentially dangerous genetically-modified crops. In the quest, the player acts as a messenger, delivering ill news to ponies who have consumed the crops. Prerequisites The player must have graduated to start this quest. Rewards As of August 2015, depending on the response given at the end of the quest, a Dog Egg item may or may not be given to the player. To obtain the reward, the player must select the "It sure is. So, what are you going to give me?" response at the end of the quest. In any event, the quest rewards 4 Carrots and 500 universal XP. Regardless of response given, the player will also receive 1000 XP in all talents as a reward for completing the quest. Quest Walkthrough The transcription of the quest's dialogue can be found here. Genetically-modified crops The quest is initiated by speaking to Astral Charm in Cantermore. Upon starting a conversation, Astral immediately starts rattling about how she was conducting a chemical experiment which presented a few flaws only after the initial test. Astral then asks the player to speak to Spud to inform him about the issue. Upon further prompting, Astral reveals more about her experiment, which turns out to be a test to genetically enhance crops, and that ponies who eat them have a significant change of developing lymphatic fillyriasis. Journal: Spud needs to be warned about his crop of giant carrots, and anyone who eats them needs to be tested for lymphatic fillyriasis. *''Warn Spud about the carrots'' Speaking to Spud Upon informing Spud of the hazardous crops, he expresses exasperation as he has already sold half of the crops to Flan in Cantermore, and that his plans to sell the rest of the crops have fallen through. He demands that the player warn Flan about the carrots she bought. Journal: Spud sent me to talk to Flan. He made no mention of where she might be. *''Talk to Flan.'' Speaking to Astral at this point will allow the player to inform her about Spud’s reaction. Despite Flan’s saying that the player’s work is done, the quest is not over yet. Warning the ponies The player tells Flan that the carrots are unsafe for consumption. She then mentions worriedly to the player that Wanda Percent in Ponydale has already eaten one of the carrots, and asks them to warn her as well. Journal: Warn Wanda not to eat any of the carrots. *''Talk to Wanda.'' Wanda Percent can be found in the south-eastern region of Ponydale, near The Boutique, conversing with Vogue Sharp. The player tells Wanda about the health risk, but since she is busy with helping Vogue, she asks the player to speak to Mercury over at the hospital about how soon she needs an examination for the condition. Journal: Talk to Mercury about Wanda possibly being sick. *''Talk to Mercury'' Mercury says that the condition is treatable, and that she has time for an appointment the next day. Journal: Give Wanda Mercury's answer. *''Talk to Wanda again.'' The player forwards the information back to Wanda, to which she shows her relief. Journal: Let Astral know what you found out. *''Talk to Astral.'' Reporting back to Astral At this point, the ponies involved have been informed of the problem, and the quest’s objective is fulfilled. Speaking to Astral Charm completes the quest, and with the correct dialogue options ("It sure is. So, what are you going to give me?"), rewards the Dog Egg item. Journal: No giant mutated vegetables will get by on my watch! Gallery LOE quest Intensive Carrot Unit Cantermore.png|Locations in Cantermore used in the Intensive Carrot Unit quest LOE quest Intensive Carrot Unit Ponydale.png|Locations in Ponydale for the Intensive Carrot Unit quest LOE quest Spud.png|Locations in Sweet Apple Orchards for the Intensive Carrot Unit quest Category:Quests Category:Cantermore Category:Ponydale